Prometheus
by Lysere
Summary: This story starts right after Elizabeth Shaw escaped and her 'child' (trilobite) is attacking the engineer. After Elizabeth Shaw escapes, a forgotten crew member shows up and stirs things up...
1. Chapter 1

Barely awoken from years of hypersleep, she struggled to find her balance. She looked around and noticed the ship looked as if struck by a tornado. She heard screaming - without thinking she put on the suit closest to her, grabbed an oxygen helmet and moved towards the screaming as fast as her stiff legs could carry her.

She couldn't comprehend what she saw next; what seemed like a giant octopus was in deep struggle with someone to most likely eat him. Her mouth as well as the helmet she was holding dropped. After being unable to move for a few seconds out of utter shock, she spotted an axe on the ground. It could have been the shock or the fact she was still experiencing the aftermath of years of hypersleep, but she somehow found the courage to pick the axe up and swung it in the tentacles of the enormous beast. Even though she had never handled an axe before and was oblivious to what this creature was left alone where to strike it, the beast moved his tentacles as if it were in pain. The beast then aggressively tried to grope her as well with its tentacles, which loosened the grip on its victim. As soon as the victim was able to move, he then too started to strike the creature. She flung the axe around a few more times before the beast had retrieved enough for her to close the door. Heavily panting, she let out a sigh of relief and dropped the axe on the ground. She then looked up to see who this crew member she helped was, but her face immediately turned to shock when she noticed these weren't human eyes she was looking at. These eyes seemed to have no iris, they were completely pitch black, yet she had no difficulty telling her these eyes were angry... Very angry. She noticed his somewhat strange face, his pale skin, and his giant posture. With her small frame and lack of much strength, she suddenly felt incredibly small and vulnerable and wished she hadn't dropped the axe, even though wielding an axe would have probably made little difference against the colossus. The pale giant stared straight in to her eyes, still in furious state mixed with something that looked like disgust. Never having felt more uneasy in her life she didn't dare to move and looked down. Then he moved.

With two big steps he was in front of her. In fear she stepped back only to be blocked by a wall. He put his hands against the wall, locking her in between his arms. He leaned over until his face was close to hers. Never having seen anyone so infuriated before and too scared to escape she lowered her head and closed her eyes, scared of what would come next. Her heart was racing. Suddenly he took his hands off the wall and hit the wall as hard as he could with his fists. She could feel the power his fists released close to her and her breath stopped. Fully aware of the enormous strength the colossus had, she knew she wouldn't survive a hit from him. She was sure the next hit would be aimed towards her... Due to exhaustion, shock and terror she realised the floor was suddenly very close before she hit it hard and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

'Miss Jones?'

She slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt twice the size and her body felt as if it were hit by a bus. She growled softly and blinked a few times before her eyes shot wide open. As she looked at what wasn't her cosy apartment but a ravaged ship, her memories started to come back. The spaceship. The mission. Weyland Corporation. Mister Weyland...

'Miss Jones, are you there?'

She sat up and searched for the communication function in her suit. Found it.

'This is Isabel Jones, who is this?' she asked with a trembling voice.

'This is David and doctor Shaw,' the voice said softly. She remembered meeting David before the journey; the android who accompanied mister Weyland.

'David, what happened? It looks like the ship has been turned upside down, and-' she gasped for air when she remembered the giant octopus and the colossal man it was trying to eat.

'You might want to keep your voice down,' David said softly with what sounded like a smile. 'He could hear you.'

'So you know who, or what, he is?' she whispered.

'Let me talk! Miss Jones? This is Elizabeth Shaw. You are in the escape shuttle of mister Weyland and his daughter. We... I had no idea you were on board. David only just informed me. Apparently you were Weyland's nurse in case David would fail, safety protocol. I'm so sorry I left you in there, if I knew you were on board I wouldn't let you behind with him... You need to get out of there, quick.'

'Where are you? And who or what is he?'

'He is one of the so called Engineers, who we believed are our creators.' doctor Shaw answered. 'But we seem to be wrong, very wrong. He is hostile and eliminated our whole crew apart from us. Mister Weyland...is dead.'

Isabel didn't feel very sad; before this mission she only met mister Weyland once or twice. She went on this mission first and foremost for the reason to fulfil one of her lifelong dreams: going in to space. How else would a nurse like her ever get to travel through space? After responding to be part of this program and months of training she had no idea she would have been left in stasis for the whole journey and was only used as a 'safety protocol' back-up in case the android would fail...

'Listen,' doctor Shaw said. 'you need to get out of there before he finds you. He will most certainly eliminate you too.'

'But he did find me,' Isabel whispered back. 'yet he didn't kill me, although he seemed very willing to. I fainted, and now there is no sight of him.'

'He didn't kill you..?' there was clear surprise in doctor Shaws' voice.

A moment of silence followed. She could hear David and doctor Shaw talk to each other in muffled voices. She pushed her back against the wall and tried to make herself as small as possible. 'Not that it matters,' she thought. 'He will find me. He wants me dead. I don't stand a chance...'

'Miss Jones? He will not kill you.' The soft voice of the android stopped her from panicking for a moment, but his words confused her more than she already was.

'He did however contact his kin, and they will most certainly have no problem ending you.' David then said with his usual calm and friendly tone of voice - a tone no human being would ever use to bring this sort of news.

Panic took control of her again.

'He will not kill you for you have saved his life. He would very much like to end you, I can sense his intense urge to do so,'-

The image of the giant's hateful glare shot through her mind - she didn't need anyone to tell her about his strong urge to kill; she felt it in every fibre of her body whenever he was near.

'...but he can not act upon his urge. Honour code of his species, I believe. However, he has contacted his kin, they will soon arrive and they do not owe their lives to you. They can end you, and they will.'

'But we will get you out of there before that happens!' doctor Shaw then interrupted David. 'We are fixing a ship as we speak, we will be able to leave soon.'

'Come and get me now!' Isabel said as loud as she dared.

'Oh, don't worry,' David said. 'We will be done fixing this ship before his brethren come. You are safe where you are now.'

'Safe?!' she was almost screaming now. 'They're going to kill me!'

'Oh yes,' David said. 'But for now, he thinks you're the only human left on this planet. Doctor Shaw and myself are too far away for him to sense either one of us. He will guard you until his kin come to make sure they will end you. If you escape now he will track you down, find us and hunt all three of us. We'd have no more chance to fix the ship, let alone escape this planet. Our best chance is to let you stay there until the ship is fixed so that we can escape immediately after rescuing you. I estimate the time to fix this ship to be no less than 72 hours. It's probably best for our safety to keep contact at a minimum.'

'You can't leave me here alone!' she protested again.

'Don't worry, he shall not kill you. No harm will come to you. Yet. Ah, I sense he is back. Good luck, miss Jones.'

'Wait!' she tried again, her voice trembling with panic, but the communication got caught off. She heard a door opening and heavy footsteps approaching. She pulled her knees up and watched the giant Engineer entering the room...


	3. Chapter 3

Incapable of escaping, she closed her eyes and held her breath as she heard the giant approach her.

When the footsteps stopped, she opened an eye to see huge feet in a suit that didn't belong to anything ever made on Earth. She slowly looked up until her eyes met his. With still the same hate and rage he had in his eyes before, he stared back down on her. He then lashed out and grabbed her suit by the chest, lifting her up. She screamed, he didn't seem to care. She hung helpless in the air for a few seconds until the Engineer abruptly turned around, dragging her through the room before he threw her on the ground in front of the couch. He then sat down on the couch, not once looking away from her. She sat up, her back against the table and her arms wrapped around her knees, scared to whatever would come next.

But nothing happened next. Minutes went by and he didn't move. As he sat there perfectly still and with a pale skin, he looked more like a beautiful statue - a statue with eyes filled with anger and disgust, that is.

After a while she slowly loosened her tight grip around her knees and dared to relax a little bit. He still kept his eyes on her but didn't flinch. She then slowly moved her head to look around the ship. Books and glass were shattered on the ground, some lights were flickering. She then looked at the room where the giant octopus-like creature was in before, and noticed the door was open... But there was no sign of the monster.

'He must have gotten rid of it.' she assumed. She hoped he would leave again soon so she could contact doctor Shaw and David again, but by the way the Engineer was monitoring her every move she doubted he would go any time soon.

After what seemed forever she got sore from sitting on the ground. The Engineer still hadn't moved. Up until now she hadn't noticed how hungry she was. She didn't know exactly how long she had been in stasis for, but she did know she had gone too long without food. No doubt there would be food in the small kitchen behind the couch. She was unsure what to do - did he understand her language? Would he understand if she asked for food? If she stood up slowly and walked towards the kitchen, would he let her? She decided it was probably best to ask first. She scraped her throat but nearly choked when she saw the look on his face changing from angry to blind rage as he leaned a bit forward- she could see him struggling holding himself back from hurting, no, killing her... She immediately swallowed her words and sat still just staring at him until he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

'No food then,' she thought as her stomach growled. She looked around and grabbed one of the books on the ground - she figured if she was going to sit here for a while she might as well entertain herself a little bit. She screamed when the book got hit out of her hands - mostly because she didn't see it coming than that out of pain. As quick as lightning the Engineer got down from the couch, sat in front of her on one knee and brought his face close to hers again. Like an angry wolf he showed his teeth, and again she could see him struggle to hold back from ripping her head off.

'David was right,' she then thought, 'he really wants to kill me and he would have done so if he could, but he will not. Not yet. Besides guarding me, he can not hurt me.' With this thought in her head, she found the courage to do what she did next - if she was going to die soon, she had nothing to lose anyway.

She pushed her face back in to his face until their foreheads touched each other. She looked as angry as she could and even though he must have been at least ten times stronger than her, he backed off. He stood up, so she stood up quickly as well. She realized again how small she was compared to him, but didn't let her feeling of vulnerability show.

'I'm going to eat now.' she said trying to make her voice sound as secure as possible, and pointed towards the kitchen. He didn't follow her finger to see where she was pointing. She did notice his furious look was gone - it had been replaced with his normal amount of anger and a lot more frustration. She realized it must be incredibly annoying for him to be stuck with a creature his race seemed to hate so much. Especially if that creature was as small and as easy to kill as her - it's like forcing a cat to live with a mouse.

She took a step towards the kitchen when he grabbed her shoulder - he sure was quick for someone his size. His hand pinched her shoulder but even though it did hurt, she didn't flinch. She pointed towards the kitchen again. 'Eat,' she said, but she noticed it was in vain. He either didn't understand her, or didn't want to understand her. 'Maybe he likes to torture me... Or maybe he doesn't want to lose me out of sight, afraid he won't get the chance to see me meeting my end.' She sighed - how could someone she never met before hate her so much? What had the human race ever done wrong to his race?

She figured the only way to do anything around here was if he could watch her every move. 'Follow me.' she said with a bit of doubt in her voice. As suspected, he didn't move. She then slowly put her hand on the hand he had pinched around her shoulder. As if her hand was on fire, he let her go immediately. She reached out for his hand again, gently pulling it as she stepped towards the kitchen. 'It's a miracle!' she thought as he followed her. She nearly wanted to smile if the rest of this situation wasn't so grim.

In the kitchen she let go of his hand. She didn't need to look in to his eyes to know they were most likely filled with the same disgust and anger as usual. She searched through the kitchen until she found something she liked and started preparing it. Food for space travel was incredibly easy to make and never really tasty, but at this moment she would eat anything. As she was gobbling down what looked like jelly pudding and felth her strength coming back, she forgot for a moment the Engineer was standing right behind her, all the time not having moved a muscle and not letting her out of sight. She doubted for a second before thinking 'why not', turned around and held up the place with food for him asking: 'want some?'. The normal anger and disgust in his eyes now seemed to have made room for insult - surprised by this change of look she didn't notice he lifted his hand and knocked the plate on the bottom. She yelped as the food covered her. In disbelief of what just happened she looked up. For a brief second she thought he was smirking, but it was hard to see anything with her face covered in this jelly substance. For a moment she forgot she was being guarded, only feeling disgust as the jelly poured down her suit, and she automatically made her way to one of the rooms she had spotted as a bathroom before. When she turned around to close the door she quickly remembered her grim situation as the Engineer was blocking the doorway...


	4. Chapter 4

'Surely he will let me take a frigging shower by myself?' she wondered as she wiped the jelly substance off her face. But there he stood, blocking the doorway as if she was a high profile criminal who needed constant surveillance. She sighed - how could she contact doctor Shaw and David, let alone escape from someone monitoring her every move? She needed to make him leave.

She put on the sweetest, friendliest, you-can-trust-me-smile she could make and gently tried to push him out of the bathroom. But as soon as her fingers touched his skin, his eyes lit up in the same rage she had seen all too much. He stepped forward, making her backing off, until her back hit the wall. She felt him looming over her and she didn't dare to look, knowing he could crush her easily. Then she remembered David's words: 'He will not hurt you.' Even though her heart was racing, she managed to straighten her back, look him in the eye and firmly push him away. He let her.

Just as she thought it might be better to not shower at all, she felt the jelly food under her suit. Together with the cold sweat, she felt (and probably smelled) disgusting.

'What's the worst that could happen anyway?' she thought with a sigh.

She started to take her suit off. When she stood in just her underwear before him, she took a quick glance at his eyes - as expected he looked disgusted, she knew he would not touch her. But why did she suddenly feel bad about herself?

'You're starting to get insecure because some alien giant who wants you dead doesn't find you attractive?' she scolded herself. She stepped in the shower cabin and could hear the Engineer stepping back in to the doorway to block it. She didn't need to look to know he was facing her way to keep a close eye on her. She hesitated for a second before she sighed, closed her eyes and took her underwear off and quickly turned the shower on to let the cabin fill up with steam. Surrounded with the steam and finally freed from his hateful eyes, she managed to relax a little bit. She closed her eyes and thought of home - her cosy little apartment, her friends... She nearly forgot where she was until suddenly the door of the shower cabin opened - she let out a high pitched noise and turned around to look into the eyes of the Engineer. Her fear quickly made room for surprise as she didn't see what she expected; apart from his anger, he now looked...curious?

She started feeling uncomfortable. 'Uhm, sorry I took so long. I'm done now.' she said. By hearing her voice, the Engineer seemed to snap out of his curiosity. He looked her in her eyes, the anger quickly returning, and grabbed her arm. He dragged her out of the shower, then pushed her suit in to her arms.

'I don't want to wear this, I need a clean suit.' she said and put the suit down. He grabbed the suit again and pushed it back in to her arms, harder this time. Why did he want her to get dressed so badly? She dropped the suit again, grabbed one of the towels and put it around her tiny body.

'No, I need a clean-' before she could finish her sentence, she got dragged by her arm through the ship before he pushed her back on the ground in front of the couch. He then sat down on the couch again, staring at her.

She felt a stinging pain in her foot. When she looked down, she noticed she must have stepped in some glass. Her foot was bleeding. Water from her wet hair dripped down her face - or were they tears? She didn't know and suddenly didn't care anymore. The tension of living in constant fear with a colossal alien who wanted her dead finally took its toll and she broke down.

'My foot... There is glass in my foot.' she cried. She felt weak, even too weak to sit up straight. She knew he probably didn't understand, and even if he did he wouldn't care, but at that moment she didn't care anymore either. She didn't even flinch when she felt his big hands around her arm, roughly pulling her up on the couch. She didn't even look up, all she could do was cry. Her crying abruptly stopped when he grabbed her foot and lifted it up - and why did he put his mouth on her foot?! 'What are you do- OW!' a sharp pain shot through her foot. He let go of her foot and spit out a piece of glass that landed on the floor. He wiped his mouth and looked back at her while she looked at her foot and felt the stinging pain fading away. 'Thank you.' she sniffed quietly. He didn't say anything. She then realised she was laid on her back with one foot still hanging in the air, wearing nothing but a towel. She quickly sat up and covered her modesty. She could feel her cheeks burning and didn't dare look in his direction.

Shorty after she could feel herself drifting off. She tried to fight off the sleep as good as she could, fearing if she would fall asleep the statuesque giant would make sure she would never wake up again. The exhaustion won, and just before she fell asleep she thought she felt a big hand on her head...


	5. Chapter 5

She blinked a few times and turned over to the other side, moved her head a few times to find a comfortable spot on the pillow and closed her eyes again. Slowly she started to realize this pillow was too hard, warm, and muscular to be a pillow... Her eyes shot wide open and her thoughts were confirmed: she was sleeping on a leg. A big leg. A leg that no doubt belonged to a big body, which could only belong to the Engineer...

Her heart was racing, knowing that any form of touch enraged him it was best to slowly move away before he noticed she fell asleep on him. She lifted her head slowly and looked up to the Engineer's face, and her breath stopped. He was wide awake, but instead of keeping an eye on her he was looking straight ahead. When he still hadn't moved after a few seconds, she slowly sat up straight and breathed out. It was a strange sight indeed - he sat straight up, staring straight to the wall and didn't move a muscle. Maybe this was her chance to contact doctor Shaw and David...

Trying to make as less noise as possible, she slowly slipped her feet on the ground. When her wounded foot touched the ground an unexpected sting nearly made her make a noise, but she managed to keep silent. She pulled the towel tight around her body and sneaked to the bathroom whilst dodging the glass on the floor.

'Doctor Shaw? David?' she whispered in the transmitter when she found her suit. No answer. She kept trying, and every unanswered call made her more nervous. Did something happen to them? Did they leave without her..? She had nearly given up hope when suddenly the voice of David answered: 'Miss Jones?'

'David!' she said in relief. 'Are you two okay? Have you made much progress?'

'Jones, you're alive!' the surprise in Shaw's voice worried Isabel. 'Good news, we are as good as ready. We will leave at dawn, after we get you of course. Find anything useful as a weapon, I know there is an axe around there somewhere, we might need it to defeat the Engineer...'

'I think I saw the axe...' Isabel replied softly - somehow the thought of attacking the Engineer seemed wrong to her.

'Good,' doctor Shaw replied. 'I have something useful as well. I'm afraid David won't be much of a help in his current state, but the two of us can-'

Isabel interrupted doctor Shaw: 'You know what? If you come to Vickers' ship at this time tomorrow, I'll be outside ready to go. I think I can escape him without us having to risk our lives.'

'Are you sure?' asked doctor Shaw. 'We can not wait for you if you don't succeed.'

'I am positive.' replied Isabel.

After a brief moment of silence, doctor Shaw answered: 'Very well then. We'll see you tomorrow, Jones.'

After the communication got caught off again, Isabel sat on the ground for a while thinking if she made the right decision - would she indeed be able to escape him? And why did the thought of using violence against him feel so wrong? Why was she feeling compassion for someone who wanted nothing more than to see her take her last breath? She sighed and stood up, put her towel in place and quietly sneaked back to the couch. The Engineer still hadn't moved as far as she could tell. When she sat back on the couch and looked up, she noticed his eyes were still open - but now, they were looking directly at her...


	6. Chapter 6

'Has he heard me? Does he know about Shaw and David?' several thoughts flashed through her mind as she stared back in to his eyes, nervously trying to make out what he was thinking. He stood up, towering far above her. He grabbed her arm, lifting her up and dragging her towards the bathroom. She held her towel tightly and cursed herself, now sure he had heard her talking in there..

In front of the bathroom he let her go and pushed her inside. He pointed, but to her surprise not towards the suit. Maybe he hadn't heard her communicate with the others after all... Then her face changed from fear to confusion - why was he pointing towards the shower cabin? Did he want to shower? He then pushed her again.

'He wants ME to shower?!' even more confused she turned around and looked at him, but as she looked in his always angry eyes she knew he would not reply, not even if he could understand her language. She decided it was probably best to do what he wanted to not make him suspicious about anything. She turned the shower on, let the cabin fill with steam, took a deep breath and dropped her towel before getting in the cabin. As the cabin filled with steam quickly she closed her eyes and even enjoyed the water on her skin - taking a shower was so normal back on Earth, and now she longed back to her normal life more than ever. Her boring, tedious life as she once called it didn't seem so bad right now. If only she would have stayed, she would have never been here, never met him... Her eyes shot wide open when she realized the thought of never meeting him somehow didn't feel good.

'Don't be ridiculous,' she scolded herself. 'First thing tomorrow morning you will escape, kill him if you must.' The thought of killing someone made her feel sick - or was it the thought of killing him that made it worse? She shook her head, decided she had enough and turned the shower off. She turned around to open the cabin when -

'Oh!' she whispered under her breath. The steam had disappeared so she could see him quite clearly, which wasn't what shocked her - it was the fact he for once didn't look angry, but...curious? That look on his face nearly made him look harmless. Nearly. She tilted her head a little and studied his appearance - without the anger his whole look was still dominant and powerful, but somehow more human. She found it pleasant that for once he didn't have his eyes locked on hers so she could see him without his guard up. It slowly dawned upon her that if he wasn't looking back at her face, he must be looking at...the rest. Her cheeks turned red as she quickly picked her towel up and covered herself with it. As expected his eyes shot back up to hers. He didn't move, nor did she.

His face didn't turn to angry, it kept his curious, nearly harmless look. She figured it must be strange for him to see someone -all of someone- who looks different yet strangely similar to his own kind. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she slowly removed the towel again. His eyes wondered off again, and she wondered what the females of his species looked like.

A moment passed and with the steam now gone, she started to feel cold. She opened her mouth and he looked up, but no words came out. Her own thoughts confused her. She took a step forward, now standing nearly against the colossus. He didn't flinch. As soon as she moved her hand, his hand shot out to her throat and he curled his fingers around it. Gasping for air his grip tightened. With both hands she tried to loosen his grip, without success. He lifted her up, brought her face close to his and she saw he had returned to his furious self before nearly blacking out. He loosened his grip somewhat, dragged her into a different room and finally let go. She grabbed her throat and coughed loudly before she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around and saw what must be a bedroom. The lights in this room were out, or most likely broken. She crawled up on to the bed and covered herself under the blanket. The Engineer was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of a door opening awoke her. She squinted as light fell through the door opening and could make out the huge posture of the Engineer. Suddenly she was wide awake - she didn't know how much time had passed or how she managed to sleep at all. It must have been the exhaustion.

She sat up, still covering her naked body with the blanket. Adrenaline was racing through her body. The Engineer stood still in the door opening for a few seconds before coming in and shutting the door behind him. He sat on the bed, then with one quick movement laid down. Even when laying down, he still looked like a soldier - he never seemed to relax a muscle. It was too dark to see where his eyes were pointing, but she could make out his face was pointed towards the ceiling.

Judging by the light outside, she had a mere few hours before she had to meet Shaw and David. She waited until she thought he was asleep, or whatever it was he seemed to do. She moved her legs as quietly as she could. The Engineer didn't move. She flung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Still no movement from him. Her heart was racing as she sneaked towards the door. When she was close enough to the door to open it, nearly relieved, she heard a noise behind her. She suppressed a scream as she turned around, seeing the Engineer standing up.

'For such a colossal being, he sure is quiet...' she thought before he came for her and pushed her away with one hand. Though not a powerful push for him, the push was still hard enough to make her fly around the room and hit the wall. As she hit the floor, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Glass, again. Her stomach turned and she felt sick. She sat on the ground a few seconds until the world around her stopped spinning before her eyes. She looked up and saw the Engineer sitting on the edge of the bed again, his back straight and sitting perfectly still, as if nothing happened. She stood up and felt the glass cut her thigh. She flinched in pain. Then she got an idea that made he stomach turn, though this time not from being sick... She felt strangely nervous, but above all weird. Yet she had no time to over think this, or perhaps she just didn't want to over-think this. She wanted this to happen and had no time (or anything, really) to lose.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves somewhat before she walked over to stood close in front of him - too close for his comfort, as she was well aware of and pointed towards her thigh. Standing so close to him, she could see his eyes were aimed towards hers.

'Get this glass out,' she whispered. '...please.'

Her heart was beating so fast she was almost sure he could hear it. Her stomach felt like it was in a knot, but somehow it wasn't unpleasant. Even though she was naked, she was burning up, yearning for him to touch her.

His eyes followed her finger to her thigh. He grabbed her thigh with his big hand, a firm grip but she didn't flinch. He seemed to hesitate, as if touching her was something he wasn't supposed to do, before he finally moved his head towards her thigh and sucked the piece of glass out.

'Nnngh.' she couldn't suppress the sound that came from deep within her. She knew it wasn't from pain alone. He looked back up to her and slowly released her thigh. She could hear herself breathing - her whole body was screaming for more.

Then it was her turn to move quicker than HE expected as she leapt forward and sat on his lap with one leg on each side. She could feel all his muscles tense, but suddenly she didn't care anymore if he would throw her to the other side of the room - as long as she could touch his lips with hers just once... She put her hands on his face, leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. She felt really small and fragile sitting on the lap of this colossus who still didn't move a muscle, but was tensed up and probably about to throw her off. When he started to move she turned her head away, her eyes shut tight, waiting for the blow to hit her. But instead he wrapped an arm around her and with one swift move he put her on her back. He stood up and took his suit off. Even though it was dark, she could see enough to see his muscular frame and pale skin. As he now fully naked moved towards her she put his arms around his neck pulling him closer quicker - she thought she was going to explode if she didn't have his hands on her body, never having felt that sort of lust before. As he was laying on top of her she could only touch his big chest and a part of his back - her arms were too short to go anywhere else. His big hands seemed to be everywhere. There was simply no room in her head to think about anything else except him, here and now. He also seemed to have forgotten everything - his mission, the fact she was a forbidden fruit... He didn't hold back in kissing her, stroking her, and then he turned his face away, looking down at his -

'Oh!' she couldn't suppress the sound as she felt him entering her. He looked up, his face close to her. Their lips touched again and she completely relaxed. He was gentle, at least for his standards. She never felt anything like this before, never enjoyed or wanted anything or anyone more in her life. She ignored the voice in the back of her head screaming this was wrong, and completely subdued and indulged in the moment, in him...

Afterwards he turned to his side, she turned on her side as well. Baffled by what just happened, she just stared in to the darkness until she nearly jumped up from feeling a hand on her hip. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. She laid completely still, didn't dare to breathe and not being able to comprehend this situation at all.

At least an hour must have passed until she moved again. She knew he was asleep, and after what happened earlier probably in a deep sleep as well. Yet she couldn't get herself to move, even though time was running out. She closed her eyes and felt him breathing in her neck - in this moment, him in most vulnerable state, she felt completely at peace.

'Several days ago he wanted me dead...' she thought to herself. 'I can not stay. This means nothing, if anything it was a good way to get him to sleep.'

She managed to slip away under his arm and sneak out of the room. She quickly got dressed and put her suit on before leaving the escape pod. She doubted for a second before opening communication with Shaw and David -

'This is Jones...'

It didn't take her long to find Shaw and David. They weren't kidding when they said they would leave without her - they were completely ready to go.

'You made it!' Shaw blurted out in surprise when she saw Jones.

The trio hurried inside the ship and took off. Isabel wandered through the ship and looked outside of the window to see LV-223, with the Engineer still there, getting smaller and smaller. She sighed.

'That was quite a special escape manoeuvre you had there, miss Jones.'

She nearly jumped up.

'David!' Isabel said. 'I thought you were with doctor Shaw.'

'My apologies, miss Jones, I didn't mean to scare you. Miss Shaw is busy sending a transmission to Earth. I thought I'd check up on you.'

Then she remembered David could sense the Engineers' presence and mood. He could also have sensed what happened between her and the Engineer...

As if he could had sensed her thoughts as well, David then continued: 'I've been told that sometimes opposites attract. And that what is forbidden becomes extra attractive.'

There was no doubt - David knew. She didn't know what to say. After a brief moment of awkward silence, David then smiled: 'There is also something else, Stockholm Syndrome I believe it is called.'

She was unsure whether David was trying to be friendly and provide her with an 'excuse' for what had happened, or whether what he said was true. Perhaps it was too early to know, perhaps she would never know. The only thing she _did_ know in that moment is that she wanted nothing more than to go home.

'Forgive me, miss Jones. It is of course none of my business.' said David.

'We have more important things to talk about, anyway!' replied Isabel. Her voice sounded genuinely excited - the thought of returning to normal life did her a world of good. 'When will we arrive back on Earth?'

David tilted his head slightly as he asked: 'Earth?'

* * *

_The end! For now... ;-)_

_As you all know from watching the movie Prometheus, Elizabeth Shaw leaves LV-233 and sets course to the homeplanet of the Engineers instead of Earth. At first I wanted to end my story with all of them returning to Earth safe and sound, but I figured an open ending (and one that is somewhat correct according to the movie) was much more fun._

_Originally this story was meant to be a short story about forbidden love, a theme that isn't very original (but because it's between an alien and a human it's at least a little bit more modern, haha). It was meant to be a simple and short first story to try out this website, however, after writing this I do feel inspired to make it a bit more than just a short love-story, hence the open ending. Perhaps I'll be writing a part II soon. For now, I'll leave this as it is; my very first (published) story ever with a not so original theme but oh so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as well :-)_

_Thanks for all the reviews everyone, much appreciated!_


End file.
